1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a touch screen.
2. Related Art
Display devices that have a touch screen function typically include a touch panel by which a user can select among items displayed on a screen of the display with his or her finger or a pen or other type of stylus.
Recently, there has been an increase in the use of display devices having touch panels because they do not require an additional input device, such as a keyboard and a mouse to select content displayed on the display panel.
The touch panels used in such displays may be classified into external types that are externally attached, e.g., to a top of the display panel, and built-in types that are integrated within the display panel, and which recognize a touch position using pressure and resistance changes or the like.
Built-in touch panels typically include a plurality of X axis sensing lines formed at predetermined intervals along a data line in a pixel region of the display panel, and a plurality of Y axis sensing lines formed at predetermined intervals along a gate line therein, which are used to detect a position that is touched on the panel in a matrix method. Thus, if the user presses a selected point on the screen of the display panel, the position of the point touched in terms of its X and Y coordinates are detected by the particular X and Y axes lines located at that point.
However, display devices having conventional built-in touch panels that include the pluralities of intersecting X and Y axes sensing lines, as well and a plurality of sensing electrodes connected to the respective sensing lines, typically suffer from a reduced pixel aperture ratio and increased manufacturing costs.